1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake gear for an elongated piece of sports apparatus, in particular a ski, comprising a brake lever pivotable from a rest into a braking position about a pivot preceding the brake level in a direction of forward movement of the elongated piece of sports apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
A known brake gear--according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,211--comprises an adjusting element which extends in the longitudinal direction of the ski and is adjustable by a spring arrangement, and which is linked by a foot pedal to crank arms of two brake levers, each brake lever being arranged for pivoting about a bearing extending in a housing parallel to an upper surface and perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the ski. In a rest position, the brake levers are positioned at the upper surface of the ski and in a braking position, the brake arms of the brake lever project beyond the running of the ski. The adjusting element, the foot pedal and the brake levers form a relatively rigid system so that, if a force acts in a direction of the pivoting movement of the brake lever, this leads to a partial or total destruction of the movable parts or the housing in the region of the bearing of the brake levers.